A datacenter typically contains a collection of computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those servers, including power management components. Even in isolation, datacenter electronic components may generate sufficient heat that proactive temperature management becomes important to prolong the life of the components and ensure the smooth and continuous operation of the datacenter. When heat-generating electronic components are arranged together, the cumulative generation of heat can increase the ambient temperature and exacerbate the challenge of managing the temperature of individual components. Various structures with waste heat sources often include methods and apparatuses configured to facilitate waste heat removal from some part of the structure, such as fans, blowers, air-conditioning systems, and other powered mechanical systems.
As used herein, “datacenter” includes any facility or portion of a facility in which computer operations are carried out. A datacenter may include servers and other systems and components dedicated to specific functions (e.g., e-commerce transactions, database management) or serving multiple functions. Examples of computer operations include information processing, communications, simulations, and operational control.
Systems for exhausting warm air from a structure, such as a datacenter, include methods such as forcing environmental air through the datacenter via fans and forcing the air to exhaust outside of the structure. Such systems generally consume power and generate heat, exacerbating the already significant power draw and heat production of datacenters. However, active datacenter cooling is generally used despite these drawbacks, due to the fact that high temperatures significantly shorten the life of numerous types of electronic components. Finally, thermal exhaust systems generally require both modification to the structure housing the datacenter and powered mechanical systems to function, and therefore require a significant initial outlay of cost associated with building a datacenter or renovating a structure for such use.